Happy Daddy's Day
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline and her four children with Tyler have little family time on Father's Day.


**Title: ****Happy Daddy Day**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler **

**Summary: Caroline and her four children with Tyler have little family time on Father's Day.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

Tyler picked up a picture off the mantle that Caroline had put there years ago. It was a picture of his mom and dad with him behind them. The only part of that picture that was the truth was his mom and him. His dad had never been a dad to him. He'd always put him down, nothing had ever been enough and god forbid he do something his dad had done at his age.

He had just wanted his approval to know that he loved him, but he never got it from his dad. His mom had always showed it though no matter what he did she was there for him. He never doubted her love for him. She was gone now and he still missed her every single day. He just wished that he had gotten to say goodbye to her. Caroline had tried to save her from Klaus, but she'd been too late. He had never blamed Caroline for not being able to stop the bastard; she was the one that was there for him through it all. She stuck by him and the day he had ran from Mystic Falls to stay safe she had gone with him. They were living at the house her dad had owned before he had died years ago. It was nice and they had added onto it when Mitch had been born because they didn't want to move. They visited their home town once and a while, but not much anymore; her mom came to see them a lot though.

He put the picture back on the mantle looking at some of the other pictures that were on the mantle and in the living room. They had pictures of their four kids from the time their youngest son was born until three days before when they had gone to Disney World. Damon and Elena had come with them bring the twins they had adopted the month before. It had been nice hanging out with their friends and watching Damon with the kids had been funny. Damon was great with their kids and it was great that he got to have kids even if they'd had to adopt.

Tyler smiled seeing the picture that he still wasn't sure who had taken back before Mason had been killed. It was the two of them on the tailgate of Mason's truck and he could see Caroline just barely in the shot throwing a water balloon at them. The time he had gotten with his Uncle had been short, but he still remembered it all. He was just glad that Mason was at peace because he couldn't imagine him suffering every day. The living room was full of pictures from different moments in his life even a frame that Caroline made of him growing up each year she added another one along with their kids to it on birthdays.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

The door to the kitchen burst open and three little boys came running out of it trying to see who would get to him first. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," they all said at once holding up a banner that he knew they had made, "Happy daddy day," the three of them were holding a section of it in their little hands trying to get it up above their heads. They were a little too short and the banner was bigger than they were, but they were still trying to get it there.

Tyler smiled at them squatting down, "Is this for me?" he asked even though he knew it was. He looked at the banner seeing their little hands and feet print all over it with a little set he knew belonged to his little girl. Every year they made a new banner and he had all of them stored where he could see them when he went into his art room. Each one was framed and hung up on one of the walls in there letting them pick the frame out that he used. The wall right beside that had a chart of their height he'd mark off each year how much they had grown.

"Yes," Riley said, he was the oldest at eight, going on sixteen it seemed. He wanted to do everything that his daddy did even though he couldn't do some things yet. He was the spitting image of Tyler when he was that age right down to the hair, eyes, and the birth mark on his head, which his hair covered up. However, when he was little he'd taken a while to get hair and it always looked like a big bruise.

"Mommy said today you day," Jacob put in letting his part of the banner go. He was almost five and had his mom's blue eyes were his brother had their dad's. He had been born with a full head of hair unlike both of his brothers. He wanted to do everything that his big brother did and he'd been nicknamed Shadow since wherever Riley was they would find him too. They even had a picture of the two of them when Jacob was first born and Riley climbed in his crib to sleep.

"But can we have some of your cake too?" Mitch asked giving his dad a smile that was one he'd seen on Caroline so many times. Mitch was always into mischief even though he was just out of his two's. Tyler always laughed when Caroline tried to be the stern parent because if Mitch gave her the puppy dog look she'd cave. Of course half of the time he was right there with his son when he was making the mischief. On Mother's day they had tried to make Caroline her favorite breakfast for the occasion. The kitchen had been a disaster zone even though they got the food made.

Tyler laughed picking Mitch up giving him a hug, "I think I can arrange that," he couldn't be happier with his family. Caroline had given him the three boys and a little girl that she was holding as she walked in from the kitchen. They were dressed in the same red and black outfit with Harley wearing a black shirt where Caroline had on a red one.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

"Happy Daddy's Day, Tyler," Caroline said thankful for her good balance skills.

She was holding Harley in one arm and the cake in the other. Harley was four months old and she wouldn't sleep unless one of them was holding her. She swore it was Tyler's fault for spoiling her just like he had their boys. Every night when they had woken up he'd do everything. It had taken her what seemed like ages to get him to put them in the cribs. She knew that he loved them by the way he was with them. He had never once thought about letting somebody else help raise their children. She swore that he was a big kid his self every time she found a mess one of the four of her boys had made it. She still remembered the weekend she went away with Elena and Bonnie. She'd gotten back and the house had been covered in so many different stains.

Tyler smirked thinking about earlier that morning when he saw her. She had been trying change their daughter's diaper, but he'd been a little wondering with his hands. She had put him in a time out, in the time out corner till she'd finished her task. They had finished what they started while the boys had been watching their morning cartoons. It could be hard to find time and both of their sex drives were still crazy. However, they managed getting Riley to watch his younger siblings during those moments. It was more at night that they had their sex marathons now though.

Caroline had icing on her face at the moment and he could see some on her arm as well. He put Mitch down taking the cake so she didn't drop it. "Thank you," he kissed her before setting it down on the table, "I love this," She had surprised him with breakfast that morning and now the cake. It was his favorite, which was her favorite too. Everything that made him up was her and their kids because without them he was nobody.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

"I got the boys to help me, but they went a little crazy with the letters," she said looking at the cake. It said Happy Happy Happy Daddy Daddy Daddy day. She had tried to get one more 'happy' and 'daddy' on the cake, but it hadn't been big enough. Riley was starting to show interest in art like his dad and he had decorated some things on the cake. He'd used the icing to draw a wolf and a big tree before he'd run out of room he had also put love you daddy on it.

"I think it is just right," Tyler said glad he had them to celebrate today with. He knew the day his first son had been born he was going to be okay. He had Caroline who he loved just as much as their four children; he'd never be like his dad. He made sure that his kids knew they were loved telling them every chance he got. When they did something that might not seem like a big deal to some, he told them he was proud of them. It was all he'd wanted from his dad, he never got it, but he'd make damn sure his kids knew that he was of them.

Every game that Riley had he was there cheering him on, even if the team lost he took them for ice cream. He wanted them to know it was okay if you lost or failed at something. You just got back up and you tried again, even if it took a hundred tries. He was teaching Jacob how to ride his bike without the training wheels because his son wanted to be a big boy. He was terrified when he fell off, but he picked him back up every time.

At the moment he was trying to teach Mitch to hit the toilet instead of the floor. It was a big task because Mitch kept saying he wanted to water the flowers too. It had been a joke he'd over heard his parents talking about one day. However, he had it backwards because Caroline had told him not to water the flowers. He'd had to go really bad and there had been no way he could have made it in the house.

At night when the kids were ready for bed he would read to them with Caroline on the other side of them. When she had been pregnant with each of them he had read to her stomach all the time. He hadn't given a damn when he'd gotten teased by Jeremy and Damon because he wanted to be there for his kids. It had taken him time to let anybody else besides Caroline to hold them. Caroline had scolded him when he wouldn't hand Harley over to her mom that first night. He had just wanted to keep the little girl all to himself for a little while longer. She had been so tiny he'd been scared she'd break.

Caroline let him take Harley while she went to get the plates and silverware so they could eat the cake. She set the stuff down before getting the camera set up so she could take a picture of all of them. "Say Happy Daddy Day," she told them as she quickly got into the picture before the camera flashed.

"Happy Daddy Day," they said in union before the picture was taken and one more to make sure. It was going to be another great day with his family and that coming week they were going to the beach with all of their friends who were their family too.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**THE END **


End file.
